Unexpected meeting
by Mimimoon
Summary: What will happen when, in twenty years, William Danes gets in a fist fight at school? JJ, one-shot


Disclaimers: you can try to sue me, I'm not kidding when I say that I own nothing… except what's in my head!

Pairing: LL, NJ (I'll let you guess)

Summary: What will happen when, in twenty years, William Danes gets in a fist fight at school?

Rating: K+

AN: Thanks **Léa** for your beta, sorry for the no sex ;o) lol

Thanks **Laurence, **you're always my first fan (hug)

llwllwllwllwllwllwllwllwllwllwllwllwllw

**Unexpected meeting**

"Luke's."

"Luke?"

"Lorelai?"

"Luke, we have a problem."

"Why don't I like the sound of this?"

"Luke, be serious please, we really have a problem!"

"What's wrong?"

"It's Will."

"Is everything okay?" Luke asked concerned.

"He got in a fist fight at school."

"You're not serious!"

"Yep, he's in detention and we all have an appointment with the headmaster."

"Wow, what are we going to do about this?"

"I'm already on my way to Chilton… Jeez! I still can't believe he did something like that. What was he thinking? He's really your son."

"How come he's really my son? He's yours too!"

"Yeah, but I never got in a fist fight."

"Me neither".

"You're kidding!"

"No."

"There was that time you put this poor kid named Dean in a headlock in the middle of the street."

"It wasn't even a real fist fight and it was something like twenty-five years ago!"

"And that time when you hit Christopher!"

"He deserved it."

"The poor guy had a black eye for two weeks."

"He just had to not try to kiss you at our engagement party!"

"You're so romantic!" she laughed.

"Okay" Luke said, trying to refocus, "what are we going to do with him?"

"I'm already on my way, come as soon as you can."

"I'll call Mary."

"Good, see you later."

"Bye."

Lorelai hung up her cell phone and continued on her way to Hartford. She was furious. How could Will get in a fight? He had done a lot of stupid things lately, but this! He better have some good arguments ready!

Lorelai arrived at Chilton after half an hour in the traffic, which gave her ample time to fume. She was worn out. As soon as she parked the car, she headed towards the headmaster's office.

"Ah… Uh… Hi, I'm Lorelai Gilmore-Danes, I'm here for William Danes, he should be in detention."

"Of course" said the woman at the desk. "Follow me."

The woman got up and went to a classroom where several teens were sitting around, waiting for nothing. At the front desk, a teacher was correcting some students' assignments while she watched over her class. The woman knocked on the door and the teacher glanced at them.

"Corinne, Mrs Gilmore-Danes is here to take William."

"William?" Asked the teacher while a dark haired teenager glanced up at her.

"Yes?"

"Your mother's here", said the teacher grinning at the angry expression on Lorelai's face. "The headmaster asked you to go to his office with your parents where you will be joined by your little friend's parents."

"Great!"

"Hey Willy! You're mother's a babe, man!" Said a young boy with a Drago Malfoy grin on his face while William was walking dangerously toward him.

"You better take that back right now, Snoop, or I'll…"

"Hey! Mister Danes, you will not begin this in front of your mother! You've done enough for today!" Lorelai said taking him by the shirt to take him out of the classroom.

"Saved by your mommy, Willy?"

"And you, shut it up" Lorelai said pushing Will outside the classroom. "Do you have any idea what you are doing!"

"I can't stand that guy! He's so arrogant and stupid. I can't even understand how he got accepted here".

"It's money Will! It's all about money here!"

"Well, maybe he has money, but he's still an idiot."

"Hey! Stop blaming him and consider the stupid thing you just did! We don't have enough money to keep you here and you know that. It's your good grades that keep you in this school. If they kick you out, it's "Good bye Yale!"

"But, this guy!"

"Ok, look, I can understand that you don't like him, but please stay quiet in the headmaster's office."

"Ok" he sighed.

"Good."

llwllwllwllwllwllwllwllwllwllwllwllwllwllwllw

They headed to the headmaster's office and waited for the other guy's parents to arrive. Before they arrived, Luke stormed into the office, furious.

"You better have a good explanation young man because I see a lot of free work at the diner in your future."

"Here we go," said William.

"Hey! You will show some respect to your father and remain polite!"

"I already had the speech," the boy said pointing to his mother.

"I don't care, you're just going to have to sit and listen as I repeat it, 'cause I'll be damned if I don't get it through your head! CAN YOU EVEN BEGIN TO IMAGINE THE CONSEQUENCES IT COULD HAVE IF YOU ARE KICKED OUT OF HERE! Are you insane?"

"He started it!"

"I don't care who started it, you were the one who decided to finish it!"

"Pff…"

"What's wrong with you? You've never been this rebellious!"

"I don't know. This guy makes me so… I can't stand him and he makes things worse on purpose."

"That's it? This is all about this guy, nothing else? How long has this been going on?" worried his mother.

"You want the truth?"

"I'm not so sure anymore."

"I swear, from my first day at this school, he's been on my back!"

"Oh hon! Why didn't you say it to us before? We can't help you unless you tell us what's going on."

"It wasn't as bad as it is now before."

"Oh Will!"

"I know, it's stupid."

"No! It isn't stupid. You know, Rory had someone like that on her back when she was going to school here.

"I didn't know that, what was his name?"

"Her name was Paris."

"NO!"

"Yep."

"NO! Paris? Like Paris, as in Rory's inseparable neighbour!

"That same exact Paris."

"Well that explains a lot!"

"But you know… Paris was so angry then, that's probably the same problem with your… what's his name?"

"Snoop."

"Funny name!"

"It's a nickname."

"And his real name is?"

"Nick."

"Nick is probably just an unhappy kid like Paris was or maybe he has some sort of problem with his parents… I don't know, but please, don't fight with him!"

"Don't take his defence!"

Just when Lorelai was about to respond, her cell phone started to ring.

"Lorelai Gilmore… Michel… Michel… calm down Michel… wait a minute." Lorelai hid the phone with her hand and turned toward her family. "I need to take care of this, I'll be back in a minute." She put the phone on her ear and rolled her eyes. "No Michel. There's no 'dépêchez-vous' here. I have to stay here… No! … My son is having a problem at…"

Lorelai got out of the office to try to calm Michel down. When she was finally able to hang up, she went to the headmaster's office entrance, but it was empty. She headed to the office itself and knocked on the door. Luke opened the door and she was surprised at his face. It had an expression that she had rarely seen, even after seventeen years of marriage.

"What's wrong?" she asked worried.

"Come in."

Lorelai came into the office and froze.

"Oh my God!" she whispered.

The two teens were sitting in front of the desk. Next to them, a couple was standing looking unhappy. She hadn't seen them since something like twenty years ago and the weird thing is that she never had seen them together.

"Mom, are you ok?" asked William.

"Euh?

"You ok?"

"Oh… oh… euh… yes, yes… I'm fine… euhm… yes…I'm fine." she answered with a fake smile.

"I can't believe this. Of course it has to be your son that makes trouble with mine at school," Nick's mother said.

"What?"

"There's really just your son who could make my son do something like that!"

"You should stop protecting him Nicole, you might just see that your son isn't the angel you think he is."

"Hello to you too, Lorelai."

"Shut up, Digger."

"Lorelai!"

"Luke, say something."

"I knew there was something between the two of you. I saw it and you denied it, but to see how old your son is, it must not have been too soon after the divorce that you guys hooked up, right?" Nicole said.

"The divorce? Dad?" asked William.

"We'll talk about it later, Will." said his father.

"I knew it, I felt it."

"Please, let me remind you that it wasn't Luke who cheated on you." Lorelai said.

"Mom?" said Nick worried.

"Later, peanut."

"Peanut?" laughed William.

"Oh please!"

"Look, it's your son who started it".

"It's not like I didn't hear your son call me a babe earlier!"

"I knew you had good taste with women, son." said Jason proudly.

"Shut up, Digger." said Luke horrified.

"Oh Duke doesn't like it when someone looks at his wife! Jealousy is bad, Luke, are you going to beat up my car?"

"WHAT! Nicole, you told him about that?"

"I didn't need to hear it, I saw it!"

"WHAT!" Luke and Lorelai said together.

"The sockman… was you?" said Lorelai.

"The what?"

"Forget it. You cheated on me?"

"It was twenty years ago, it doesn't matter anymore."

"Mom?" asked William.

"Later, hon. I can't believe you cheated on me!"

"You cheated on me too with Luke!"

"I didn't cheat on you, we had broken up when I started dating him."

"No, I saw it at the inn, you kissed him!"

"Oh, no, not this again. We had broken up!"

"No, we were on a break!"

"Yes, we broken up!"

"No, we were on a break."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"ENOUGH! You both are giving me a headache." Nicole cried.

"With a couple of parents like you two, I can believe why you son is deranged!" Lorelai said.

"LORELAI!" Luke said.

"MOM!" William said at the same time.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help myself."

"You better take it back before I…" said Nicole before the office opened and a man came in.

"Hey! What's going on here?" said the man sternly.

The office was silent. Everybody looked ashamed except Luke and Lorelai who were wide eyed, as was the headmaster.

"You've got to be kidding me…" sighed Luke sitting on a chair.

"Lorelai?" Max Medina said.

"It's official, there are too many exes here!"

"What's going on?" asked William.

"Will, we'll explain…"

"Later, I know."

"Lorelai?"

"Max!" she said in a more enthusiastic tone. "I didn't know that you were the headmaster here."

"I see you still don't read the Chilton's newsletter."

"We never change." she said.

"I see." Max said staring at Luke.

"He knows her, that can't be good for our cause." Jason said.

"Shut up, Digger." Luke, Lorelai and Nicole said at the same.

"You remember Luke?" Lorelai said turning to Max.

"Of course. Like I see, you're still there?" he said shaking his hand.

"More than ever." said Luke taking Lorelai by the waist.

"He's becoming territorial." Jason said to his wife.

"Oh please dad, stop that." said William.

"Why? I like it!" complained Lorelai with a little pout.

"It's completely gross." said Nicole.

"Hey! I'm sorry if Jason doesn't touch you anymore. He seemed to like skin when he was with me."

"Lorelai, be mature, please, you're not helping" Luke whispered in her ear.

"Who is talking about maturity here? The man who pressed himself to his wife as soon as her ex-fiancé came into the room?"

"Your what?" said William and Jason.

"Oops."

"You were engaged?" asked William.

"And he was married to her." she said pointing to Luke and Nicole.

"OK, this is too much. I'm getting out of here!" said William getting up.

"Mr. Danes, we haven't even begun our meeting."

"If I stay, I'll be traumatized for the rest of my life."

"Mr. Danes, your familial situation is your own affair, but you still have to know that you're not supposed to fight inside the school."

"I didn't do anything. It's him who hasn't stopped harassing me ever since I first came here."

"Is this true Nick?"

"I think he needs help, and I don't wonder why." he said looking at Luke and Lorelai.

"Hey be polite mister, you're still at school. It's not the first time you make trouble and it's always harassing!"

"You see Nicole!" Lorelai said smiling.

"Jason, why didn't you tell me that your son had problems at school!" Nicole said turning to her husband.

"How could I have known?"

"I don't know, by looking for headmaster notes, listening to the answering machine…"

"There never was anything like that because I hid them before you found them." said their son.

"What?"

"Anyway, you wouldn't have seen them because you're always working. And even if you had found them, what would you do? Aye? It's probable that you, dad, you would have congratulated me on being different and you, mom, you would have called the school to yell at them because nothing is my fault and why nobody can yell at me like anybody else."

"I can." said Lorelai while Luke glared at her.

"Oh peanut!"

"DON'T CALL ME PEANUT, and listen to me: I would just like you to understand why I do stupid things instead of blaming others. That's what you're doing, isn't it? That's what you did to Luke. When you cheated to him, you blamed him and Lorelai. Nothing is ever my fault or your fault. Well, let me explain that there are a lot of problems in this school you can blame on me and you have to accept it. I can't stay here anymore, could I get out for a minute, Mr. Medina?"

"Yes, but come back soon."

"I'll follow you." said William.

Before he left the room, Lorelai stopped her son, concerned.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I just need some fresh air. It's going to be ok."

"I already miss you."

"Jeez!" William said rolling his eyes before leaving the room to follow Nick outside.

Inside of the office, a very uncomfortable silence began until Jason spoke.

"Well, well, well, Lorelai Gilmore who sleeps with the teacher, it's a no wonder why Rory had good results."

Then, Luke had had enough. Even if he was able to count on his hand how many times he had seen Jason in his life, he had never been able to stand him. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. An inexplicable anger took over him. He got up, took Jason by the collar and pushed him on the bookshelves.

"Luke, no!" said Lorelai and Nicole together.

"You can say whatever you want about me, I really don't care. You can say whatever you want about Lorelai and William, they are able to defend themselves, but you will not talk against Rory while she's not here, do you understand?"

"We're becoming violent?"

"You won't say anything against Rory while I'm here otherwise you'll have to face me".

"Do something!" Jason said looking at Max who was playing with the papers on his desk.

"You know, Mr. Stiles, for the first time in my life, I totally agree with Mr. Danes, what you said is totally unfair to Rory. I don't want to hear things like that in this institution, is that understood?"

"Ok, ok, sorry!"

"You better not say things like that when I'm near, because you'll regret it!" Luke said before releasing him.

llwllwllwllwllwllwllwllwllwllwllwllwllwllwllwllwllw

_Meanwhile, in a Chilton corridor:_

"Hey," said William.

"I don't want to talk about it, Willy."

"I'm not here for you, I'm here because I want to take a walk!"

"Whatever."

"It was a bit insane in there, wasn't it?"

"I never thought my day would end up like that."

"It's weird to think that your mother and my father were married."

"Worse, your mother and my father, now there's a funny picture!"

"Ewww, gross!"

"Gross is a euphemism!"

"And my mother who was engaged to the headmaster Medina, that's the best one!"

"You're lucky, maybe you'll have better results."

"Oh please, it's not like they were sleeping together… OH JEEZZ!"

"There are some pretty strange pictures forming in your head too, aye?"

"I'll be traumatised for life after this!"

"We should get back before they begin to fight!"

"Yeah." Laughing, they headed to the headmaster's office.

_Meanwhile in the headmaster's office:_

"Listen Max, Will is a really good boy, except when someone is looking for trouble, he won't fight."

"Yeah, yeah, right!"

"Mrs. Stiles, please."

"He doesn't deserve to be kicked out, he just lost it. Who has never lost it?"

"I can't let it go, Lorelai!"

"I know, and believe me, he won't be unpunished at home. But I don't want him to be kicked out, it's his whole future that would be compromised because of that."

"I never had the intention of kicking him out, but he will have to do some extra work and it will be the same thing for Nick." He said while the Stiles were nodding.

At this moment, the two teenagers came back in the office.

"Is everything okay?" asked Lorelai.

"Yeah, happy to see that you're not fighting or something like that." he said in a chuckle staring at Luke who was swallowing hard. "Maybe not."

"We'll explain everything to you later in the car."

"Ok, mister, with your parents, we talked and we decide that you'll…"

With that, they finished their meeting and left the headmaster's office still shocked and in a slight daze over those unexpected meetings.

Fin.


End file.
